Pureblood Plastics
by shadowspinnerr
Summary: Hermione discovers that she is a Pureblood and is determined to rule the school with some new allies, a makeover, and a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend the fork tounged slytherin prince himself
1. I'm a WHAT?

Authors Note: hi… wow.. this is my very first story. So if u like it say so, if u don't go easy on me (please?) or else I might have to go buy some marshmallows to deal with all the flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ( if I did, I would be buying much, much more than marshmallows.

Ch. 1: I'm A WHAT? 

"Hermione! Herrrrmiiionneee! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHILD GEETTT THE HELL UP!"

"Why mum… just tell me why you insist I get up at the CRACK OF DAWN every single FRIKIN day during my summer vacation. If you can give a one bloody valid reason to get up _woman _I 'll get up." Hermione said while feeling about for her pillow.

"Its your birthday Hermy! You have to be happy on your birthday! If your father was here why I'd have him…", she stopped her face suddenly darkening.

"Mum, if dad was here he'd probably tell you that eating a candy bar was evil and then proceed to whack you in the head", Hermione picked up her pillow "LIKE THIS!" with a sudden war cry she leaped up and began smacking her mother silly with her favorite "Golden Snitch" pillow she had gotten from Harry as a birthday present.

Her mum retaliated grabbing a "Quaffle" pillow and smacking back with glee.

The pillow duel ended with Hermione's mum standing above her screaming, "RESISTENCE IS FRUTILE" and hitting her with a "Bludger" in one hand and the now wheezing "Quaffle" pillow in the other.

Quite oddly a small "pop" occurred which caused both mother and daughter to look up in alarm.

Clapping filled the room, "Excellent! I haven't seen a complete set of "Quidditch Pillows" in years!", Dumbledore laughed joyfully

"Professor!", Hermione screamed then realized she was still in her pjs and ducked into the nearest coat closet to grab a robe.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I'm Albus Dumbledore", Dumbledore said kindly to the bewildered Janice Granger.

"Why hello! Hermione has told me so much about you! Would you like a cup of tea?" Janice said while pulling out teacups and sugar.

"Yes please, two lumps if you don't mind." Dumbledore said slightly amused at the fact that the Grangers were having a pillow fight with such expensive pillows.

"Now, back to business", Dumbledore said once Hermione had reappeared. "I've come to tell you about your birthright"; he gave a nod at Janice. "We've already talked to them and they would love to have her for the summer. Thank you so much for allowing her to reside here. I know this must be hard for you"

"Yes", Janice admitted

"WAIT, what are you talking about!", Hermione yelled.

"Well Hermione you see.. umm .. Well", Her mother started out. She nodded to Dumbledore and gave up trying to explain.

"Well you see Hermione, you're a pureblood"

"I'M A WHAT?"


	2. The Prince's

A/N: Hey my wonderful readers! This chapter is going to give you some back-story and it's kind of boring. I apologize for that. BTW Hermione's dad died in a car crash. It's not very important to the story so, yea. Keep reading! Sorry that these are kind of short! I'm going to make a point of updating at least twice a day so never fear! The next chapter (which I'll type up tonight will be much more interesting!) is way better! This is just filling you in on all the little details dancing about in my head!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this, why I would buy myself much, much more expensive marshmallows (which I haven't needed to use yet!)

Ch 2. The Princes 

"A pureblood", Dumbledore said kindly.

"A WHAT?" Hermione said, her voice rising dangerously. "I've lived with you mum for 16 years, SIXTEEN YEARS, and you've have yet to even consider telling me that I'm a PUREBLOOD! I mean come on; I've dealt with being called a mudblood for god knows how many years. I can't believe it. I bet now your going to tell me my name isn't Hermione and its something ridiculous like Gretchen Zambini and I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy or something." , Hermione let out a huge breath and glared angrily at her mother.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! We couldn't tell you until you were sixteen. Your parents wished that you would have a happy life with a childhood full of laughter and joy. It was your mother's dying wish that you would be put into foster care and given a real life. Please don't hate me honey, I can't bare to lose you too." Janice said with tears threating to fall.

"Mum! I don't hate you, I just can't believe it. I mean I'm a pureblood now! Does my family really look like this? Bushy hair and all? Or do I have an illusion charm. Who is my family anyways? I'm not engaged to Malfoy am I? OH god mum! Am I?", Hermione rattled off while staring wildly at her foster mom.

"NO YOU ARE NOT ENGAGED TO MALFOY! Ok, breathe honey. Your name is Regina Prince. Your Father is Leon Prince and your mother is Venus Prince. Now you see, your related to the Zambini's because of your mother. Her twin sister is Blaise Zambini's mother. So I guess it means you're cousins." Janice smiled weakly at Hermione.

"So I'm defiantly not engaged to Malfoy?" Regina (as we must now call her) said relived

"DEFINATLY NOT! Do you want me to tell you about why you're here with me and what happened with you parents?" Janice said quite irked at the fact Regina kept hanging on to the subject of the mysterious Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes mum.. umm.. errr, what should I call you?"

"Mum is quite fine with me honey, now where was I? Ok, your parents. They were big Voldemort supporters. Your biological mum and dad were a year below Harry's parents. From what I've heard they realized what Voldemort was trying to achieve and ran. Your mum had just given birth to you and knew it was a matter of time before they were caught and killed. She left you on the doorstep of a very dear friend (me) to take care of you. Of course Dumbledore soon appeared and cast various spells on you to ensure your identity was concealed until you were old enough to protect yourself. So if your ready were going to go to Hogwarts and get those charms removed, get your key to the Prince Vault, and maybe go shopping before stopping off at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley has offered to take you in and well if anything happens owl Blaise and he'll come pick you up and you can stay there with your Aunt and cousins. I'm so sorry honey; I wish that dentists' convention wasn't happening. I'll make it up to you.", Herm.. I mean Regina." Said Janice with a small smile at her foster daughter.

"Oh mum! I still love you! Regina Prince, hmm… who has that last name. It sounds so familiar. Well never mind I guess. Shall we go to Hogwarts and see what's the hype about these mysterious charms?" Regina grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "THE THREE BROOMSTICKS" and was whooshed away. Janice sighed and grabbed some Floo powder herself. "the three broomsticks" and stepped into the fire. After she was gone the greenish tint in the flames slowly disappeared and left behind was a confused Crookshakes who meowed to empty house for his breakfast.

A/N: Well there you go. About 2-3 more chapters will be devoted to summer then it's off to Hogwarts! And the deal with Regina's (I keep typing Hermione lol) family is this. … Snape's mom's last name is Prince. Her younger brother marries Blaise Zambini's mother's twin Venus Zambini. Ok got it? Probably not. Have fun anyways! Makeovers, shopping and just a hint of betrayal is ahead!


	3. Transformation

Authors Note: Hi everyone. umm… please.. please don't hurt me.. hehe.. ok I lied there's Hogwarts wont be coming for a bit. This is yet another somewhat informational chappie. I swear I'm going to add another one soon! Like tonight SOON!

Ch. 3 Transformation

Regina stumbled out of the fireplace into a crowded pub. Her foster mother fell in a heap on the floor. "Oh.. my. I really don't like that." Janice said while pushing herself up with the help of Regina. "Nice pj's Her.. Regina!" Janice said mischievously.

"What? Oh no.. I can't believe it! I never changed!" Regina wailed as she looked down at her skimpy pj's. "That's it! Hang on, I'm going back home."

Regina walked in front of the fireplace and reached to grab some Floo powder…

BOOM! A sudden sound shook the Pub as Harry and his trunk came through the Floo and promptly fell on Regina.

"Ouch. MY HEAD. I KILL VOLDEMORT AND NOW I GET ANOTHER BLOODY SCAR!" Harry stopped for a moment realizing he had landed on someone when he fell out of the fire. "HERMIONE! How are you? Um..sorry 'bout landing on you like that. By the ways, nice pj's" He said this last part with a grin. He helped her up and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Harry! Ugh NOW can I go get a change of clothes? Geesh its just my luck. Next thing I know the whole Weasley clan is going to pop thorough"; She stepped in front of the fireplace again.

"Hermione I wouldn't." Harry started when suddenly another BOOM shook the pub as Regina was now trapped under a certain Mr. Ron Weasley and his trunk.

"Hey Hermy! Miss me babe?" Ron gave her a quick peak on the lips as his eyes traveled downward. "Nice pj's babe!" He said with a quick smirk and nimbly leaped off her before she could smack him.

"Ha, ha you guys. Now is anybody else coming out of there?" Regina said while brushing off her robes.

"Anybody else coming to what?" Said a feminine voice.

"GINNY! Thank goodness! We wear the same size! Quick I need something decent to wear! Come on!" Regina seized Ginny and dragged her into the bathroom.

Ginny wordlessly grabbed a mini-skirt and a pink top out of her trunk (the twins had given her a ton of gold to go on a shopping spree for her birthday) and handed them to Regina.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh yea. Well here's what happed.." They sat in the bathroom for about 15 minutes or so as Regina explained her whole morning in vivid detail.

"WHOA! YOU'RE A PRINCE? HOLY CRAP GIRL YOUR PRACTICALLY ROYALTY! THAT'S ONE OF THE OLDEST BLOOD LINES! WAIT TILL I TELL BLAISE ABOUT THIS!" Ginny then gasped and covered her mouth as Regina looked at her arms folded expectantly.

"Well you see umm.. Regina right? Wow that's weird. When Harry defeated Voldemort I was dueling with a Deatheater, and trust me he was defiantly getting the upper hand. I had a broken collarbone (remember?) and that Deatheater was about to strike the killing blow seriously he was on Avada and then suddenly out comes Blaise and that one thingy happens… when the two spells meet.. the thing that happened to Harry with Voldemort in his fourth year. The deatheater was Blaise's father. He killed his own father to protect me. After Voldemort was destroyed he was carrying me to a medi-witch and ask me out. It was so romantic. I haven't exactly told anyone, but my whole family (except Ron) totally loves Blaise because he saved me" Ginny ended with a happy look on her face.

"Wow. Ginny. That is so romantic. Gosh, nobody saved me. Probably because my bushy hair blocked all the hexes from hitting me," Regina said. Both girls chucked at this and exited the bathroom. Ron and Harry were already gone and Janice was waiting for them. "You ready Regy? You coming with us Ginny? All right! Your brother said to drop your trunk off at Zonko's. Apparently your other brothers bought it out or something to that effect."

"MUM! Its hard enough trying to adjust to a new name let alone new nicknames!" Regina said in an irritated huff.

"Fine Hun or should I say babe?" Janice said laughing as they walked out of the pub.

Ginny dropped off her trunk at Zonko's yelling through the door that they'd be back later and they three of them walked up to Hogwarts.

in Hogwarts

They walked up to Dumbledore's office and began naming off every candy they could think of. After several minutes they were fresh out of ideas. A deep voice behind them said, "Caramel"

Both Regina and Janice smacked themselves in the head for not thinking of that. Dumbledore chucked and motioned for them to step into his office.

"Now that you're here Miss Prince I suppose I can lift the illusion charm I placed on you. Is that alright with you?" Dumbledore said

" Sure Professor.. But why an illusion charm?" Regina said while staring at one of the portraits that was waving at her.

" Because Miss. Prince your family have very recognizable characteristics such as the Malfoy's if you want a good example. For them its blond hair blue eyes. In your case it is black hair and violet eyes. Very recognizable if you ask me". He stared at her for a moment and waved his wand saying, "ostendo tu!"

A dazzling flash of light swept around the room and there standing in the middle of the room was no longer a bushy haired brown-eyed girl but a gorgeous black haired violet eyed woman. Ginny squealed and rummaged around in her purse for a mirror. She held it up and Regina took it with trembling hands.

A/N: Ok I made a mistake before. Hermione/Regina is 17 and is going into her 7th year. Her name is going to stay as Regina because it makes the plot bunnies happy. And BLAISE AND GINNY! One of my favorite pairings even though you don't see much of it.

Translation: show you in very very rough Latin.


	4. Detoured Shopping

Authors thingy; OMG.. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALLLLL! OK… the marshmallows are getting kind of stale.. but that's a good thing!

Disclaimer: The only thing I actually own is well.. ummm..yea. you get the idea…

Ch. 4: Detoured Shopping

"Oh.. wow.. am I ? Really? Wow.." Regina said while awkwardly holding up her much too big and much too short skirt. "Professor.. that was quite an illusion charm!" Regina said after a moment of admiring herself through Ginny's hand mirror.

"Aww.. Yes. I suppose your regular clothing may be a tad too big. Here take this, as a birthday present. Your Uncle Severus pitched in some too", Dumbledore handed Regina a large bag of gold. " I suggest a quick shopping trip down at Hogsmede would be quite appropriate. They have some lovely stores down there", He smiled at the two girls and turned to Janice, " Now may I be so kind as to invite you to lunch? The rest of Regina's teachers will be there and I believe Mr. & Mrs. Weasley will be joining us", He offered his hand to Janice.

"Why I think this is a fine thing to kick off my last day of freedom before the conference!" Janice took Dumbledore's hand jokingly and allowed her self to be led down to the Great Hall. "Oh and girls!" she called back "Your staying in Hogsmede at the joke shop!"

"Bye mum!" Regina called to her (foster) mother's retreating back and grabbed Ginny excitedly, "SHOPING SPREE! We'll get a bit of gold from Fred and George so I wont be alone. Moral support you know?"

Laughing their heads off the girls sprinted towards the joke shop (Regina still holding up her skirt) to find the twins.

"GEORGE! FRED! OH DEAREST BROTHERS OF MINE! I NEED A FAVOR!" Ginny screamed once they had entered.

"A favor?" Fred asked

"What kind of favor?" George asked

"I need some gold to go shopping!" Ginny answered

"Let us think about it.." Fred said

"UMMMM NO!" They both answered in unison.

"Well then you two .. I'm gonna tell mom about the time I caught you both having s.." Ginny began

She was promptly gagged and the twins grabbed some money and tossed it in a bag for her.

"Here you are sis, and who is this beauty? One of your friends Gin? Well I'm Fred the good looking one", Fred said with a flourished bow.

Regina giggled. She looked expectantly at George who plainly said, "Hi Hermione..Or should I say Regina?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "But how did you?"

"Extendable Ears, sis"

"Makes sense, well George explain all this to Fred the confused one. Regina and I have some power shopping to do" Ginny said with a wave and flounced out of the store.

Regina was laughing so hard she didn't even realize that Ginny had left. She quickly sprinted after her and suddenly SMACK! She was (for the third or fourth time that day) knocked down to the ground.

"Oww.. Are you ok?"

Regina froze.

Blue eyes met violet ones

Draco froze.

He had never seen someone like her before

Her hair was silken midnight cascading down her back

Her eyes saw down into the very depths of his soul

Who was she?

"Yo' FERRET BOY! Your not exactly a marshmallow by any means" Regina snapped feeling a bruise coming on.

"A marnellow? What are you talking about?" Draco asked quite confused by the comment.

"HA HA VERRY FUNNY. Have you seen Ginny?" Regina asked, still irritated that she might have a bruise.

"Yea, she's hanging out with Blaise." He said while pushing himself off her, "But who are you?"

"I'm Regina Prince. But better known to you as Hermione Granger"

Draco's mouth wordlessly opened and closed a few times.

"Careful you'll catch flies doing that" Regina warned and then, as if to prove her point, a small fly attempted to fly into Draco's mouth.

"Sit" said Regina, "Let me tell you the full story". She sat there with Draco for a few moments as she recounted all that had happened to her that morning.

"Wow.." Draco said his mind wildly racing

"You know Regina I'm probably going to regret this moment for the rest of my life." He said bluntly

"Why is that?" Regina asked warily

"Because I know that you're still the same bookworm I taunted all those years ago. And knowing you, you're never going to it down." He smirked running a finger along her cheekbone slowly turning her face towards him.

Regina involuntary shivered knowing full well what was coming next.

He lowered his lips onto hers. Regina stiffened for a moment and then gave in, melting into the kiss. She distinctly heard shouting but was too preoccupied to care.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

A/N: OK… I'm home ALL day tomorrow and guess what? I'm gonna write! SO get ready! Sorry these are short.. but it keeps you coming right? Actually these are just good points to stop and helps me attempt to keep my awful spelling and grammar under control.


	5. New Relations

Authors Note: Hey! I made this one longer! Italics are peoples thoughts. Sorry about the accidental rating change. Keep reviewing, I LOVE IT!

Ch. 5 New Relations

"Oh no. Ron!" Regina breathed and then was knocked to the ground as Ron wildly swung his arm in an attempt to slap Regina.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KISS THIS..THIS…THING!" Ron struggled to get past Draco who was holding him down.

"Ok.. er.. Ron. Calm down. You two obviously need to work this out. But if I see you try to lay a single hand on her. I'll tear you apart." Draco said calmly to the red faced Weasley.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM? ARE YOU A BLOODY DEATHEATER?" Ron sputtered angrily.

"Actually no. When somebody orders you to act a certain way and threatens to kill your mother and father you tend to do exactly what they do", Draco explained calmly. "Now if you calm down, I'll leave you two alone to work this out", He turned to Regina, "Listen, I'm sorry about this. Here take this", he handed her a silver ring, "as an apology." He released Ron and walked away in search of Ginny and Blaise.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Just all the stuff that's happened today, I guess the twins told you?"

"Yea" he said gruffly, "You know what Hermi.. ugh Regina. Its over. I can't do this if you're going to go around kissing other guys and keeping secrets from me. I'm sorry. I don't think I can date a Slytherein bitch. Oh yea.. Happy birthday." He walked away, leaving Regina on the bench crying when suddenly there was another "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Regina jumped up and sprinted to the source of the noise.

"WHAT THE HELL GINNY! FIRST HERMIONE.. ugh I mean REGINA IS LOCKING LIPS WITH MALFOY AND NOW HERE YOU ARE BLOODY SHAGGING EACH OTHER IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" Ron screamed at his baby sister.

"WE ARE NOT SHAGGING! RON WHY DO YOU INSIST MEDDLEING IN EVERYTHING! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW RONALD! I'M GETTING A HOUSE CHANGE. You should too Regina. We heard." She gestured to Draco who had filled them in.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU CANT TRANSFER!" With that he lunged towards Ginny only to be met by Blaise.

"You listen. I love your sister and if you have a problem with that then so be it, but if you even think about laying a hand on her I will and can kill you. I respect your sister and will protect her like I did during the war. If you have a problem with that then tough." He said this, his voice dangerously low. He let Ron up and watched him sulk away.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry. Come on. Lets go to Dumbledore and ask about that transfer." Blaise said. He wrapped his arm protectively around Ginny's shoulders and escorted her up to the castle.

"Hey, you coming?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yea.." Regina said, she and Draco broke into a light sprint to catch up with the couple.

Draco slyly looked over at Regina and noticed his ring was on her thumb. His face showed traces of a slight smirk and discretely slipped his hand into hers.

Blue eyes met Violet ones and once again Regina felt herself falling into the endless pools of blue.

A small "hem. hem!" irrupted before them and they jumped apart.

Ginny and Blaise cracked up. "THAT… was AWESOME! I told you I did a good impression of Umbridge!" Ginny said breathlessly.

Regina rolled her eyes at the pair and slipped her hand back into Draco's with a smile.

"Come on you two. I want a new house." Regina said dryly.

They headed into the castle and went into Dumbledore's office where he sat reading something.

"Um.. Professor.. Ginny and I were wondering if we could.. umm.. Get a house change?" Regina started out nervously

"And why would you like to be changed?" Dumbledore asked surprised

Then, quite suddenly the room irrupted in yells as the two boys began angrily recounting the afternoon's encounter with the violent Ron.

"Aww.. I see. In that case, I will alert Mrs. Weasley. That is quite a reason for transfer. Very well then. Try on the hat Miss. Prince"

Regina carefully placed the hat on her head.

"Hello again, a resorting I see. Gryffindor not as brave as it seems. You're cunning, ambitious, and very smart too. Apparently SLYTHEREIN is the only place for you!" the hat said.

Ginny grabbed the hat and placed it on her head, " You're very powerful, very powerful. Slytherein will carry you through." The hat said to her.

Dumbledore smiled, " Well I guess you have some new robes to buy."

The two girls gasped remembering their shopping spree that never happened. Draco and Blaise laughed and they all waved to Dumbledore.

Once out of the castle Blaise spoke up to break the silence, "So girls, why don't we crash at my place and have a party to celebrate your new house?"

"Sure!" Ginny and Regina said at the same time and then cracked up.

Regina turned to Draco and ran her hands down his chest; they traveled downwards and began to unbuckle his belt. She slowly slipped it off and quickly put it on herself. She started laughing at his expression. "Mind OUT of the gutter ferret boy!"

"Psh, all work and no play make Regina a restless girl!" He smirked and grabbed her hand again. "Lets get the party started!" With a pop he and Regina left.

Ginny smiled at Blaise and grabbed his arm. POP! They materialized at the gate of a large mansion.

They found Regina and Draco laughing about something and headed inside.

"Ok, lets get you girls some clothes and then we can head to the local club" Blaise said business like as he looked around for something.

Here we are! He pulled his wand out and unlocked a door at the end of the hallway. Inside were clothes in every shape and size. "Remember, my mum is a model for Witch Weekly!" Blaise said as the girls pushed the guys out and searched for outfits.

About an hour later….

"OK! Were ready!" Regina called. The guys turned around expectantly and then their jaws dropped to the floor. Before them were two beautiful women. Ginny's hair had soft curls and she was clad in a sexy jean mini skirt with a cute dark green halter. Regina's hair was still straight but she had on extremely short vintage washed jean mini skirt and had paired it with a sexy black and white vintage halter top that showed a lot of midriff.

Regina threw an amused glace downwards at the guys. "Now where's this club?" she asked casually while checking out what the guys were wearing.

"Hold on to us. We'll take you" Blaise advised the girls.

They all apparated and were soon inside Club Diablo the hottest nightspot around. A bouncer let them in and Regina immediately dragged Draco to the dance floor. They bumped and grinded for hours and were finally joined by Ginny and Blaise who had to physically drag them out. They came back home around 3ish (in the morning) and immediately passed out.

Regina awoke the next morning using a very muscular stomach for a pillow. She jumped up quickly then moaned with pain as a wave of nausea hit her.

_Hangover potion, I need hangover potion. Damn he's hot! No keep on track hangover potion, hangover potion. Yummy eye candy, ouch eyes hurt, hangover potion. BINGO! _

She grabbed the potion and downed some of it immediately feeling better. She heard a moan behind her and turned around with renewed chipper ness and handed Draco the hangover potion.

"Thanks", he also downed some and laughed at Regina's ruffled appearance.

"Take a shower with me?", he asked hopefully.

Regina threw a pillow at him and went off to find her own shower.

Aww.. too bad Prince. It would have been fun… 

He reflected on the potential shower and went into the bathroom and took a very cold shower.

_Why the hell does she have such an affect on me? I feel like I need to protect her from everyone. Hmm… _

Regina dried off and fixed her bra and underwear to fit her. She stole one of Draco's shirts (he was visiting Blaise while his mum was on business) and went downstairs in pursuit of breakfast.

_Why didn't I think of magic before? I could have fixed.. oh well.._

Her thoughts trailed off when she felt a small thing tap her leg.

"Excuse me Miss, would you likes some breakfast? The master and the other Miss are already eating", the house elf said

"Oh yes! I'm starved!" Regina exclaimed.

She sat down by Ginny and Blaise and started eating. She stopped after a moment realizing they were both staring at her. "What?"

"Did you guys umm…" Ginny started out hopelessly and pointed at the shirt.

"What? Oh. NO. Not at all! I just needed something to wear down here! Gosh you two! Get your minds out of the gutter!" Regina exclaimed.

"Hey is anyone here?" someone called.

Ginny jumped up, "Pansy?"

"Ginny?"

"OMGA! HI!" They both exclaimed.

"You'd never guess what happened Pansy!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What? OH. Whose this?"

"Sit down Pansy, have some breakfast and I'll explain" Ginny said.

Ginny then recounted exactly what had happened. Pansy took it all with a passive face but then looked scandalized when Ginny told her that their shopping spree had been rudely interrupted.

"OK that's it you two. WERE going shopping! Blaise! You and Draco go play Quidditch or something!" Pansy exclaimed. She then summoned a pair of Draco's pants and shrunk them for Regina and did the same for the shirt. Ginny's outfit was cleaned and an owl was sent to Mrs. Weasley explaining where they were. Pansy ushered them out of the door and they all apparated to London for an all day girly-girl shopping spree.


	6. Shopping: part 1

A/N: Kinda cute kinda short. DON'T WORRY.. IM POSTING ANOTHER CHAPPIE LIKE RIGHT AFTER THIS! MY CAFFINE HIGH IS UP AND RUNNING! A few quick comments:

1.Thank you reviewers!

2. If you hate it I would absolutely looove to have a valid reason why you hate it (blame my English teacher for that one)

3. BTW this is called pureblood plastics! It's supposed to be a little plasticy.. But never fear, drama will be near!

4. Warning: FLUFF IS AHEAD!

5. WHO DO YOU WANT AS THE HEAD BOY? really.. I can swing it anyway! …. Draco, Harry, Ron, or Blaise.. VOTE NOW!  Thanks!

Ch. 6 Shopping: part 1

They casually walked out of the alleyway they had apparated into.

"So you two spill! What's up with the new friends thing?" Regina asked the two girls on either side of her.

"While we try on clothes I'll tell all. K?" Pansy said while dragging them into a high-end boutique.

They all went separate ways to find their own style.

Pansy was more "risqué" with her tight pants and revealing tops, Ginny was a bit sportier because of her active role as a quidditch player, and Regina was a combination of Prep and a sexy casual.

The dressing room had a huge three-way mirror and they would each dress in a certain outfit and model for each other giving their opinions.

Pansy would occasionally grab a more reveling shirt and force it on Ginny to create a less "dumpy" looking style as she so exquisitely put it.

Then again Ginny was prone to grabbing less reveling shirts and forcing them on Pansy to create a less "trashy" look.

Regina watched the two battle with the two conflicting styles and finally couldn't help it anymore. "I NEED ANSWERS …. NOW!"

"Geesh alright, alright, I'll tell yea." Pansy muttered from within the depths of a cute wool sweater she was trying on.

"During the battle I was hurt by a Deatheater. Actually it was my father, but never mind that now. Draco, Blaise, and I had just reveled that we were spies for Dumbledore and frankly none of the Deatheaters were too happy about that", she paused for a moment grabbing another pair of jeans, a tunic, and a cute pair of strappy type shoes, " So obviously we were getting attacked. We'll we all know I'm not the best dueler and like my dad is way better than I am. He shot me with a really powerful curse and it really hurt me but the strange thing is he never really finished me off", she stopped again this time grabbing a vintagey belt and a pair of cowboy boots, " But the point is I was really hurt and Ron found me and his mum persisted that I stay with them at Potter's house. Obviously I refused but then Dumbledore stepped in and convinced me that it was a smart move. And well during my stay, Ginny and I talked (seeing that she was the only other girl) and she slipped about Blaise, " She stopped once more and stole a pair of Ginny's brown suede stilettos," Well of course I was totally amazed that one of my friends had asked her out and figured that I was kind of being judgmental about her family. So I gave her and her family a second chance. Since my parents are gone and since Voldemort's gone we don't really have to worry about people watching how we act and such. Its really been nice to tell you the truth, I think I just met two friends for life", she smiled and at that Ginny popped out wearing a cute tennis skirt and a red halter and Regina came out with a bra and a pair of jeans on.

"GROUP HUG!" They all hugged and at that moment the Pureblood Plastics were born.


	7. Shopping: part 2

Author's Note: Hey sorry bout the wait! This was suppose to be out like this morning … but I had to go met some old friends for lunch the block (for those of you who don't know its like an out door shopping area with restaurants, stores, and a movie theater). The next one will be up around 2am .. All right? Enjoy this little segment and give me some input! (not too many flamers .. pleaz! The store is closed and I can't get any more marshmallows!

Disclaimer: I don't own this! OK? NADA, ZIT, ZERO, NOTHING!

"Wow Pansy! This so calls for a celebration! Lets buy this stuff and go get full makeovers! Seriously, hair (except for you Regina), nails, makeup, and then more shopping!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Nice! I know this awesome hair place and we can get our nails done at the same time. We got to go back to Hogsmede though!" Pansy said while paying the confused looking cashier.

"Lets take all this stuff back to Blaise's place and maybe for Ginny and I, we should change while were at it." Regina said. She picked up her bags, and walked a bit sideways but managed to keep her balance.

All three crowded into a local alley and (with Ginny somehow holding on to Regina's arm) apparated back to Blaise's place.

All three collapsed to the floor in giggles because of the overwhelming weight of the bags. Regina and Ginny grabbed their bags and sprinted up stairs to change while Pansy went to investigate whose owl was sitting on the chair.

_Dear Pansy,_

_It's me Harry, I know I usually just pop over and say "hi" but the twins are killing me today for playing hooky from work yesterday. I was hoping that Regina (George told me) and Ginny are fine; tell them I said "hi". Were all giving Ron the hardest of times for what he did (did the girls tell you yet?) and trust me he's paying for it! He might be my best friend and all, but seriously, they aren't even really dating. One date hardly counts for a steady relationship. Ouch, Ron just hit me. HE IS GETTING VIOLENT! Well gotta go, Fred and George are threatening to use me for testing! _

_Love, Harry_

Pansy sighed and tucked the letter into her pocket. Ginny bounded down the stairs in a cute green and white tennis outfit (hey she has a tan ppl! I'm not going to let anybody look washed out!) And Regina in a black ribbed tank with a constellation made of blue rhinestones. (Can anyone guess which constellation? Hehe..) And a jean skirt.

"Finally! Lets go!" Pansy said. They all apparated into Hogsmede and went into Madame Marquee's Magical Makeover: hair and nail salon.

"Hello my dears! It seems like you want to look even more beautiful no? Sit yourself down and let Marquee revolutionize your looks!" Madame Marquee waved her wand and a flurry of scissors, nail polishes, files, makeup brushes and makeup came flying at the three girls.

"It'll be over in a few minutes, just hold perfectly still." Pansy muttered while getting attacked by a blush brush.

Sure enough, a few minutes had passed by and it was over.

Marquee conjured up a three-sided mirror and allowed the girls to admire themselves. The three exchanged excited looks and paid for the awesome makeovers (110 gallons each, ouch!) and waltzed out the door towards an awesome robes shop.

"Holy cow Ginny! Your hair looks awesome being a darker red like that. I love the highlights. That cut with the soft curls really looks great!" Regina said to Ginny, who looked the most "done over".

" Geesh, thanks girl! I love yours too. The hair cut looks…" she trailed off noticing a bluish glow to Regina's hair, " NO WAY! You dyed it? It looks great on you!" said Ginny while turning to Pansy who was fidgeting with her newly (re-dyed) blond hair.

"Pansy, you look fine! I love that you went a shade lighter, it really sets off your complexion!"

They walked into the robes shop and instantly ran separate ways to find robes to match their various outfits. After each getting at least a dozen robes each they head off to a great little boutique that specialized in shoes.

Again the girls parted in frenzy each grabbing shoes to compliment their styles. Cowboy boots, sneakers, high heels, stilettos, strappys, flip-flops and more were all tried on, critiqued and then bought.

The girls staggered out of the door and apparated back to Blaise's and dump the robes and shoes in their rooms.

"Where to next?" Regina asked ditching the black stilettos and throwing on a black pair of cowboy boots she had bought.

"Um, I kinda need to get my trunk from the twins." Ginny said casting a wary look at Regina, who frowned and looked unhappy about the idea.

Pansy on the other hand looked rather excited about going.

"Gin, can we at least find the guys first?" Regina said hopefully.

"Yea, good idea. Then we can go to a club or something. That was pretty fun last night." Said Ginny

"Where are the guys anyways?" Pansy said looking around

"Err, maybe they're out.. HEY look! A note!" Regina said waving a note about.

_Dear Girls, _

_We wish you luck on your day of shopping. Mrs. Weasley dropped by and insisted we stay at Gordic's Hollow for the rest of the summer. Apparently some rouge Deatheaters are still roaming about. We took some of your stuff with us (Regina love the black thongs with the bows- Love Draco!) and admired some of your lovely lingerie. (Love the corset Ginny- Love Blaise) and Harry popped by to give us a hand and to help write this letter. (Pansy, I want a strip show! – Love Harry). Hope you gals can make it to dinner! _

_Love, Draco, Blaise, and Harry_

_Ps. Harry is thinking about switching too, because unfortunately for all of us… Ron just admitted that he's gay. (Long story. Tell you later!)_

The girls stared at the letter in horror. Regina started crying, "DID I MAKE HIM GAY? DO I KISS THAT BAD?". After a quick rendezvous with all of their things that were left behind they rapidly flooed over to Gordic's Hollow ( which was restored after the war ) and after a polite "Hello" to Mrs. Weasley they rushed off to find the boys and get some answers.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA… cliffy! Sorry its short, but I plan on updating tonight. (later tonight). SO give me some input and tell me two things

Who should be head boy: Draco, Blaise, Harry, or Ron

Should Harry move?

Should there be girls vs. boys quidditch match?


	8. Godric's Hollow

"Maybe there upstairs." Said Ginny 

All three of them jumped as they heard a loud CRACK!

"Hey you three, looking for your boyfriends?" George asked.

"Err, yea." Said Ginny looking warily at the twins. "You two know way too much stuff, its scary!"

"Again with the extendable ears, and anyways Fred the confused one doesn't know squat!" George said with a grin.

Fred poked him in the arm and then turned to the girls, "Why don't we show you your rooms, and then you can go find them."

"Oy! Regina, Ron needs to talk to you!" Fred said smacking his head. "Down the hall to the left, it's the orange door. He's bound to be in there. Got your wand? I'll take your trunk. We'll come find you and show you your room" He waved merrily and strode off before Regina could think of something to say.

She walked down the hall and knocked at the orange door softly. "Come in" a voice mumbled. She turned the doorknob and went in.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked with his eyes wide.

"Psh, Its Regina and Fred sent me down here. Now I'm going to go kick his ass." She turned around abruptly. "Wait! Regina, let me explain."

She sighend, rolled her eyes and turned back. "Explain what? Why you called me a, what was it. Oh yea, a Slytherein bitch. I was hopeing that maybe you'd forgive me. I was STRESSED out of my mind and then you went and called me a Slytherein bitch and broke up with me WHEN WE HADNT EVEN BEEN DATING! I MEAN COME ON! YOU HADNT EVEN ASKED ME OUT YET! SO IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS BETRAYING YOUR TRUST OR ANYTHING." She huffed a bit and glared at Ron, who shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. And I guess it didn't help that Fred and George were practicing enragement spells on me either. Still, it was unacceptable. And to tell you the truth, I never intended to ask you out. I realized something when I gave you that quick kiss on the floor. It felt weird, like kissing my sister or something. Its always felt like that for me around girls, and then it came to me, Her.. Regina, I'm umm, errr I'm, …"

"GAY, I know Ron" the twins told me. "and if you'll excuse me, I need to go kick some twin ass." She stuck out her hand, "still friends?"

"yea" , they shock hands.

"I switched houses Ron.", She gave him an attempted smile but failed horribly.

"Cool, Hey are you and Draco a couple? Or is he still on the market?" Ron asked.

"Wait RON? Don't you care? That I moved? And Draco isn't gay, so for you, he's not on the market." Regina said, a bit surprised at how laid back Ron was.

"Of course I care! But obviously your going to be Head Girl, so it's not like they're will be any difference!" He smiled at Regina and waved her out, "Go, I know the twins are waiting to show you your room.", Regina threw a questioning look, " Extendable ears! I'll be down for dinner, I think I'm going to just read for a bit, " He waved a book intitled Rainbows ROCK: The gay man's companion.

Regina stifled a laugh and walked out of the room and promptly tripped over Fred. "OUCH, Damn you George. Once your brother gets here, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Fred started cracking up,"It's Fred Regina darling! Come on, let me show you your room before you kiss, I mean kick my ass."

"HA-HA" Regina replied sourly

They rounded another corner and there was three rooms all lined up. The first door was decked out with an apparent Slytherein theme. In the center was a name plate that read "Ginny". The second door was completely blank with a piece of paper on it that read "REGINA'S ROOM!" in sloppy handwriting. The third door was pretty in pink and in the middle in pretty hand writing was the name "Pansy".

"Feel free to change yours. Tell it what you want on it and your good to go" Said Fred.

"Thanks!" Said Regina and went into her room. It was completely bare.

_Where the heck is my room? Oh wait another note.. oh awesome! Same enchantment as the door. Ok, ohh I wonder.. NO! Bad Regina bad! How about stars. Like a galaxy. Nice!_

She opened her eyes and looked around. The walls were black with twinkling stars. Different constellations could be seen and in the middle of her room was a round bed with a deep purple cover that was also covered in stars as well.

With a flick of her wand she put away her things and headed downstairs to find Ginny and Pansy.

She found them arguing with the guys about something.

"Hey you guys!" Regina said cheerily

"THANK YOU! YOUR DONE! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO CHALLENGING THESE FOOLS TO A GIRLS VS. BOYS QUIDDITCH MATCH?" Ginny shouted.

"Sure, I guess. Lets go upstairs and talk strategy" She grabbed the two of them and they headed up into Ginny's room. After a moment of disscusion they heading into their own rooms, changed, found some extra brooms, and went downstairs.

"Why don't we… WHOA!" Said Draco catching sight of the three


	9. The Match

Authors Note: Hey you guys! I've been sick. Sorry I haven't been able to update!.. And because of that I've stocked up on my movies and such. To top it all off cramps galore. And guys think they know what pain is. Geesh, gimme a break. Sorry slightly hormonal here. I know I am because I watched Cellular and started crying, for no apparent reason. Very sad I know! SOO don't flame me, im not feeling good sniffles and hope you enjoy this!

Ch. 9 The match 

Regina held in a giggle.

_Wow, the guys are positively drooling! I think our plan might just work!_

"Are you guys ready to play or not?" Ginny smirked and then winked suggestively at Blaise.

"Umm.. err.. yea. Yea!" Blaise stuttered still looking at Ginny.

"So boys, what do we get if you lose? Slaves for the day? Sound good?" Pansy purred.

"Strip Show if we win", Harry said momentarily starring at the wall to compose his thoughts.

"Agreed", Pansy winked at him.

"Alright, who's who?" Regina asked Blaise.

"Um, Draco is Seeker, Harry is Keeper and I'm the chaser. No beaters, we don't have enough" he said

"Well duh! Alright, will then I'll be Seeker, Pansy keeper, and Ginny chaser!" She flashed a grin at Draco. The three girls ran off to the field leaving behind three very aroused guys.

"Crap Draco! How can we fly against them? They're in mini-skirts and they have g-strings! And tube tops and NO bras. They look like hot hot sluts, and they've got us tied! Dude even my cousin is getting me turned on!" Blaise complained the moment they were out of earshot.

"Calm down dude. We'll take off our shirts and maybe stand a chance. Just think. If we win it's a strip show for us! That has got to be our motivation!" Draco said passionately.

"Lets get this over with." Harry said pointing out to the field.

"OMG! THAT WAS AWESOME! DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES! I mean I really feel slutty right now, yes Pansy, more than usual. BUT that was AWESOME! Oh here they come!" Regina giggled.

"Nooo" moaned Ginny, "they took their shirts off. Hot, ohh hot hot hot"

"Pull yourself together gin! Anyone remember slaves for the day? Imagine the fun! That has got to be our motivation!" Pansy said while shaking Ginny.

"Showtime girls", Regina muttered under her breath and threw another dazzling smile at Draco.

The guys jogged up and mounted their broomsticks. The snitch was released and the game had begun.

_Oh man, I forgot I don't like flying. Bad. Ohh, I don't like this at all. Find the snitch. The sooner you find if the sooner you get on the ground. Maybe I should just let the guys win. NO. CAN'T LET THEM WIN. Whoa. Ground far away. Far, too far. Cant breathe…_

Then only a few minutes in Regina fainted and plunged downwards into the darkness.

Regina opened her eyes. Bright, fuzzy, blondish light shone above her.

_Crap, am I dead? _

She forced her eyes to focus.

_Crap, did Draco die too? _

She saw a flash of red run past and a flash of black.

_Ok, now I know I'm going crazy._

Suddenly a strange feeling overtook her. A strange tingling feeling washed over her and her body shuddered violently. Her eyes started to water and she started to wheeze, desperately trying to breathe.

"REGINA!" Draco yelled as he rushed into the room.

He looked at her wildly for a moment and then swiveled around and grabbed the Floo powder. He threw some in and yelled into the fire, "MRS. WEASLEY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH REGINA!"

Regina felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked down at it, still fighting to keep consciousness.

_Something is stuck. What the hell could that be? Wait, it's a, oh no, I'm allergic to… _

"BEE!" She yelled at Draco, and then said more weakly, "I'm allergic to bee's"

Mrs. Weasley burst in and Draco rapidly repeated the information. With a wave of her wand Molly made most the affects disappear but gave Regina some potion to help.

Regina tried to say 'thank you" but instead fell back asleep.

A day or so later… (See! I'm trying to make it longer)

Regina awoke feeling well rested and not woozy like she did before. She smiled when she noticed Draco snoozing in a chair next to her bed. She climbed out of bed and almost dropped to the floor.

_Ok not gonna happen. The shower will wait._

She tried getting back into bed.

_Also not gonna happen._

"Draco?" She said quietly hoping he would wake up.

"Mmmhmm?" He grumbled

"Can you help me?" She said sweetly

Draco opened his eyes and instantly jumped to his feet. He swiftly picked her up and placed her gently in bed.

"Don't scare me again. Ok?" He looked at her for a moment and then plopped down on the chair he was sitting on. "Oh, by the way Regina; we won. I caught the snitch right before I caught you."

"WHAT?" Regina screamed

Draco smirked for a second and promptly fell back asleep, leaving Regina to wonder how he managed to win the boys a strip show.

A/N: Hey ya'll I solemnly swear to update sooner! Ok? And in case anyone is wondering, I do base some of these stories off of fact! But a dash of drama every now and then never hurts! 


	10. Interesting News

A/N : I am so sorry everyone. Stuff has been crazy and well I am defiantly updating again tomorrow. This chapter is going to be somewhat cliché but please continue to read. I'm eating ice cream right now, so any remotely crazy ideas come from the caffeine and chocolate high I am on right now.  Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own much, but I do own my new red "beta" fish. (There suppose to help with stress or something like that) and now my faithful readers, I have a challenge for you. WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD NAME MY NEW RED FISHY?

Ch. 10 Interesting News

The next day:

Regina opened her eyes and took note of Draco still sleeping in his chair.

She stretched and was slightly startled by a loud noise downstairs

Beside her Draco jumped up and threw a worried glance in her direction.

"You ok? You've been out of a few days. Actually that potion is really strong. Why didn't you tell us you don't like to fly?" He said all of this quite rapidly, which took Regina a while to process.

"Yes I'm fine. Really? That long? And I thought I was over my fear of flying." She smiled and pointed to the door. "Out. I need a shower and some new clothes."

"Would you like me to help?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Down boy!" She pointed towards the door. Draco frowned and left the room.

Regina stepped off the bed and was surprised to find herself much stronger. She headed off and took a long hot shower and changed into a comfy outfit. Instead of taking the time to do her hair she just put it in a high ponytail and bounced downstairs with renewed vigor.

"Good morning everybody! Oh, Hi Professor Dumbledore!" She chirped brightly as she found her way down to breakfast.

"Please Regina, call me Albums or Uncle Albus out of school" Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Regina to sit down. "Now that Regina is finally awake I can tell you about the news I received from Remus (sp?). "

There was a slight pause…

"I was informed by Remus that a certain group of "students" are needed. Of course this will only be for a year and it won't affect anything as long as you don't let it affect anything. I want no romantic relations unless it's within this group and this group only. Understood?" He said glancing at everyone.

"Yes Uncle Albus", everyone chimed.

"Instead of attending Hogwarts this year and being prefects and heads and quidditch captains will you be willing to go and become matchmakers for a certain Lily and James?" He eyes twinkled as the group took in the information.

"Now of course it will only be you six, because Ron refuses to leave his new boyfriend. (Turns out Krum was gay after all, poor Regina/Hermione, her gaydar was very off.). "

Harry eyes filled with tears and he said (very quietly), "Yes."

Dumbledore's face broke out in a broad grin and he handed Harry a letter. "You are to come to Hogwarts tomorrow, I suggest you go to Diagon Alley and withdraw enough money to last you the year. Also, you will all be in Gryffindor for obvious reasons." He gave a sharp nod to everyone and then a smart POP was heard and he was gone.


	11. Diagon Alley

A/N I AM SOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! REALLY, I AM! WITH SCHOOL AND DANCES AND TONS AND TONS OF HOMEWORK, THIS HAS BEEN HARD. BUT IT SHALL GET BETTER!

Ch. 11 Diagon Alley

The group stared at each other in shock. Everyone jumped when Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and told them to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Regina was the first to speak, "Are we really?"

Ginny was next, "I think so"

Pansy was right after, "I think we should all get tattoos"

Everyone stared at her blankly and burst out laughing as she shrugged and said, "I've always wanted to say that"

The guys still looked slightly disturbed and Draco said in a quiet voice, "What about our broomsticks?"

The girls looked at each other and started laughing but soon stopped when they saw the distressed faces of their boyfriends.

"It'll be fine boys, Harry, don't you know ANYTHING about time travel? Were going to return to the exact moment we left. So we get to do 7th year twice!" Regina clapped her hands and reminded everyone of the bookworm she used to be.

"Oh, really? 7th year, twice?" Draco frowned and then realized that he could still be Head Boy or Quidditch Capt. "YES! WE can still kick Gryffindor's BUTT this year!

Harry and Blaise smiled and all three guys high-fived.

Regina, Ginny and Pansy simultaneously rolled their eyes and dragged the guys out to Diagon Alley to get supplies.

A few seconds later…

"OMG, Regina, we can't buy stuff now! This stuff is too modern. Maybe we should get a tattoo." Pansy said.

Everyone groaned but Ginny jumped up and down shouting, "HOLY CRAP, LOOK THE SIGN SAYS WIZARDING TATTOS PLUS, TODAYS THE GRAND OPENING"

After a quick nod from Draco all three guys picked up their respective girls and hauled them into the tattoo shop.

"What should we get? I think we should all get the same thing." Harry said while dumping Pansy on the ground.

"Hey! Ow, that hurt." Pansy looked up from the floor with a grin.

Regina looked up at the pictures on the wall. "I know, lets all get, NOTHING! Seriously you guys, you're so immature! Lets do something cool, like become animagus." With that Regina levitated everyone out into the street and forced them into the Leaky Caldron to explain her plan.

"Sit", She barked out and then proceeded to pull out five books on becoming Animagus. "Okay, I've already produced the potion and all we need to do is add hair and drink it. After about five minutes you go into a trance like state and will see what you will become. Concentrate on that image and say "Anigimo!" and in theory you can become that creature. Sound good? Ok, we'll do it tonight. Boys get us a room and girls were going shopping. I think we still owe the guys a little something." Regina smirked at the shocked group and pulled the two girls out the door.

"WHOA, Regina! Are you serious?" Ginny said, still in shock from Regina's speech.

"Of course I'm serious" She pulled them inside a play wizard shop.

"Hia, welcome to Play wizard. Can I help you?" A slutty employee asked.

"Yes, three identical stripping costumes, your very best please." Regina said with a smile.

"Right away miss" The employee ran off and returned promptly with the goods.

"Thanks" Regina handed over the correct cash and stuffed them in her bag.

"OMG, your crazy girl!" Pansy observed with a weird grin on her face.

"I know I am, lets go to our room." She said with a smile and they all "popped" over to Leaky Caldron.


End file.
